


Dishes

by VictorieintheSmallThings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorieintheSmallThings/pseuds/VictorieintheSmallThings
Summary: Domestic Drarry Drabble. May become a full fic later.





	Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick drabble I wrote when I was working on another fic. I may expand on this one day. First time I've ever shared my work (figured I should start somewhere), comments and critiques welcome. All errors are my own this hasn't been edited at all.
> 
> Also I don't own anything**

Draco gets home from St. Mungos where he is a Healer. Harry has been home all day b/c Hogwarts is on break and he still hasn’t managed to do the growing pile of dishes  
Draco could just charm them to wash themselves but in a fit of indignant anger he goes looking for Harry, because how could he seriously not done the one thing Draco asked him to do. But then he finds harry in the living room rolling on the floor with Teddy laughing uncontrollably next to him and he just melts. Teddy has shifted his hair to black and unruly like Harry’s, though he hasn’t quite managed to match the length of Harry’s as he’s started keeping it long. Teddy notices Draco first looking up and immediately shifting his eyes from startling green to grey and even though Draco has seen him do this a million times before he can’t help the warm feeling that settles deep in his stomach. Teddy immediately starts towards Draco telling him all about the adventures he and Harry had today. Then Harry’s gaze follows and he can’t help the answering grin that splits his face. Maybe its time to tell Harry that he got approval to start the clinical trials for Magical surrogates. He leans against the door and with and absent minded wave of his hand sets the dishes to washing. There are more important things than the dishes anyway.


End file.
